


Can you feel this?

by Sardonicpineapple



Category: Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Love, Love Bites, Parzival - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, art3mis, ready player one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicpineapple/pseuds/Sardonicpineapple
Summary: just some smut filled chapters of what Wade and Samantha do with their lives after the book/film.





	1. I know you can feel this

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, hope you enjoy this! I have both read the book, and watched the film (loved both!) Although little details from the book were missed in the movie, I will add them in here, (Like shoto's name and age) but I will keep the cast and their avatar appearences the same. Not sure how stuff like this would work in the OASIS, but I did my best.

"It is not your turn, it's my turn!"  
"It doesn't matter who's turn it is, becuse you two suck! I win again, bitches!" Aech yelled, thumping his fist on the table.  
I roll my eyes as Shoto grabbed the dice from Diato, glaring in disapproval at the older boys. We'd been playing board games for the last two hours, trivial pursuit followed by frustration, then uno, and now monopoly, and I was getting bored to say the least. The only reason I hadn't left yet was because I had nothing better to do. Wade was out and about on a buisness thing, and was staying half way across the country, meaning I was all alone in our apartment, only communicating with him online. He'd arrived in Aech's chat room about an hour ago, and had happily plonked himslef down next to me. About half an hour ago, he had fallen asleep on my shoulder. After the third time shoto squealed in delight at winning a round of frustration, he'd finally woken up, and rejoined in the games. I could tell he was bored as well. After I noticed him nodding off again, and punched him in the arm, making him jump five feet in the air, he'd been on alert ever since. His response had got me thinking. I looked over to him staring in to space, tapping his fingers on his knee. I leant towards him, placing my hand ontop of his.  
"Hey, you wanna get out of here?"  
He turned his attention to me, his large, blue eyes blinking a few times.  
"Where? You know what? Doesn't matter. Anywhere that doesn't have these three is the better option."  
He stood up quickly, then grabbed my hand, and pulled me up after him.  
"We're gonna get going."  
The other three teens failed to acknowledge them, and continued playing.  
"Not even gonna look up." Wade chuckled before turning to face me.  
"So are you going to tell me where we're going now?"  
"Yes, we are going back to our place."  
I winked suggestively at him before teleporting back home. 

Wade appeared about ten seconds after I did, which gave me just enough time to change into a set of black, lace lingerie. I didn't own anything like this in the real word, so I figured it would be quite a nice treat for him. Truth be told, in the real world, I mainly wore clothes I'd stolen from Wade, including his underwear. I couldn't have been more delighted at his reaction. His eyes went wide, his jaw dropping, and I could tell he was blushing.  
"Wow... Wow... wow... You look... Wow..."  
A grin appeared on my face, my own cheeks heating up. I ran a hand through my short spikey hair as I walked towards him.  
"Thank you. I was thinking of buying something like this in the real world." I spoke softly as I placed a hand on his chest. "Thoughts?"  
I stepped closer to him, and inserted one of my legs between both of his. He inhaled deeply, his gaze shifting to behind me.  
"Yeah, you definately should."  
I grinned at how eager he sounded. Definately should buy something like this.  
"I'm guessing you're wearing full haptics, yes...?" I drawled, moving my hands into his hair.  
"Yes..."  
"So you can feel this?" I whispered seductively, running my hands over his shoulders, and down his chest.  
He nodded his head, his gaze falling back on me.  
"And how about this?"  
I placed my hands on either side of his waist, then round behind him. He yipped in surprise, then playfully glared at me when I squeezed his ass.  
He nodded again, his white locks flopping about on his forehead.  
I chuckled at him, brining my hands back up to his hips. Then I slid one of my hands down between his legs, brushing up against him. He yelped, his eyes going wide.  
"Now I know you felt that..." I quipped, bitting my lip as I felt him harden.  
I kept one of my hands between his legs, and placed the other on the back of his neck to keep his head still.  
"You like this?"  
I squeezed his growing erection, a low groan escaping him. He nodded frantically, his eyes closed tightly. I smirked to myself as I looked him up and down, noticing the changes in his body language. When his eyes were open, he would blink rapidly, his breathing was stunted, and his pupils were dialted so much I could hardly see his irises. I withdrew my hand, and his hips shifted seemingly subconciously from the lack of contact. I put my hands in his hair again, making him grumble in disappointment. He stepped forward this time, his hard on pressing into my hip.  
"Someone's eager..." I smirked, pleased my teasing was working.  
He mumbled again, his eyes drifting behind me. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when I pushed him backwards till he was up against the wall. I pressed myself right up against him, my arms trapping him. I slid one hand to his belt, and undid it along with the button for his jeans. I pulled them down to his knees, followed by his boxer shorts. I reached one hand down between our bodies, finding his length rock hard. He gasped, his eyes going wide. We'd fooled around in the OASIS before, but we'd never down this before. I wasn't even sure of the technicalities of it all, but the one thing I did now for sure was that Wade could feel everything I was doing. I began to move my hand up and down his shaft, making him groan low in his throat. I quickened my pace, ignoring the cramp in my wrist. I had haptic gloves on, so I could feel how much he was throbbing.  
"Oh god..."  
I knew he couldn't really feel me kissing him, but I felt the need to anyway. When I pulled away, he kept his eyes closed, his brow furrowed. I could tell he was close. Wade did three things just before he had an orgasm. He groaned, inhaled sharply, then bit his lip before a profanity fell from his mouth, his dropping his head back as he rode out his high.  
"That was amazing..." He moaned, lifting his head to look at me.  
"You're welcome." I teased, standing on my tip toes to kiss his nose.  
"Yes, yes, thank you."  
He smiled at me, clearly spent.  
"Shit..."  
"What's wrong?" I questioned, rubbing his arm.  
"I came in my haptic suit." He said quietly, his gaze shifting to the floor.  
"Oh, sorry sweeite."  
"It's ok. But umm, it's not really the most comfortable, so I'm gonna go and sort this out. I'll see you later though, ok?" He said, finally looking at me after pulling his trousers back up.  
"Yeah, ok."  
"Thank you for this. I'll be sure to repay you when I get home."  
I grinned at him, my heart surging at the reminder that he'd be home soon.  
He placed a kiss on my lips before disappearing, leaving a trail of pixels behind him. 

 


	2. Finally feel you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade comes home, and Samantha is very pleased to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this hasn’t taken a while, but I hope you enjoy. Please leave comments, they make me happy :)

I sit on our bed, ignoring the pile of laundry next to me. I feel my stomach rumble, reminding me that I haven’t eaten anything today besides an orange, and a questionable mince pie. God knows how long that had been in the fridge. I slowly roll off the bed, my legs slightly wobbly. I waddle out of our bedroom, and down the stairs into the kitchen. I open the refrigerator, and gaze at the contents, or lack there of. Inside is a jar of sundried tomatoes, olives, and something that looks like noodles. I decide not to venture. I find a tin of chopped tomatoes, a packet of cashew nuts, a packet of apricots, and a tin of pilchards.  
“Sure... that works.” I shrug.  
Just then, I hear keys in the door. I put the jar down, and rush out into the hall.  
“Wade!”  
I leap into his arms, and wrap my legs around his waist, knocking him back.  
“Hey, baby.”  
“I missed you so much!”  
I kiss him passionately, my hands finding their way into his hair. I hold his face in my hands, and take a moment just to look at him.  
“What?”  
“Nothing. Just looking at you.”  
He smiles, dimples appearing in his cheeks.  
“I missed you too. Not a day went by when I didn’t think about you.” He muses, walking us into the kitchen.  
I smile at the sweet sentiment, my heart fluttering in my chest. I hear my stomach rumbling again, and a blush creeps onto my cheeks.  
“Hungry, by any chance?” He teases, carefully depositing me on the counter.  
“Yeah. Haven’t eaten all day. We have no food!”  
“Sure we do.”  
He turns around, and starts searching in the cupboard for something.  
“There’s a few things in here.”  
He then recites the list of things I found, taking each of them out, and placing them on the counter.  
“Oh yeah, what are you gonna make. Apricot and pilchard soup?!”  
We both cringe at the thought, both of us shuddering. He frowns, and turns back to continue looking. He reaches up to the top shelf, and turns around holding two items, pasta, and a carton of something that looks like soup.  
“What is this?” He asks, holding up the carton.  
“I dunno.” I shrug, hopping down of the counter.  
“Then why did you buy it?” He exclaims, thrusting the carton into my hands.  
“Pasata? Must have been a freeby. Anyway, pasta. We can have pasta!”  
I grab the pasta from him, and hurry over to the other side of the room. I put the pasta onto cook, and begin to prep the sauce.  
“I’ve just got to sort out some paperwork, are you ok with this?” He asks, gently rubbing my arm.  
“Yeah, of course. You can do the washing up. Besides, you’re a terrible cook.”  
He narrows his eyes at me, a smirk forming on his lips.  
“Alright, I’ll be back in a minute.”  
He places a kiss on my temple, then disappears into the hall. I continue to stir the sauce, throwing in a few herbs and spices whenever. Bubbles begin to form, so I turn off the stove, and pour the pasta into two bowls, along with a generous amount of sauce.  
“Wade! Come try whatever the hell this is...!”  
He appears at the top of the stairs, a file in his hand.  
“What’s that?”  
“Oh, it’s just some regulations I printed out to go outside the gardens.” He says as he descends the stairs.  
“Oh right.”  
After the five of us became in charge of the OASIS, we decided to close it on Tuesdays and Thursdays to take care of problems in the real world. One of which, was the lack of gardens. One of many that had been set up across town had been victim to vandalism, pests, and lettuce theft. Long story. Anyway, Wade had gone up there for a few days to sort things out.  
“So, What did you put in the sauce?” He asked, peering into the bowls.  
“Ummm... chopped tomatoes, sun dried tomatoes, olives, paprika, coriander, and turmeric.”  
“Does turmeric go with tomato?”  
“Yeah. I think...”  
He frowns, looking between me and the pasta. He shrugs, lifts up the two bowls, and carries them through into our living room. I take a seat down beside him on the sofa, and hand him a fork. I bend forwards till lift up the bowl, and inhale the scent of it.  
“It smells like old people.”  
Wade turns to look at me, one eyebrow quirked.  
“Ok, well try it.”  
“Why should I try it?”  
“You made it, you eat it!”  
I frown at him, and shrug my shoulders. I take a forkful, and hesitantly try it.  
“It actually tastes ok.”  
He regards me with a look of uncertainty, then tries some of his.  
“You’re right. It’s not bad.”  
We finish off our pasta, then go into the kitchen to wash up. While wade finishes washing up the saucepan, I put down my now clean bowl, and wrap my arms around his waist.  
“Hello.”  
He grins, turning to look at me.  
“Hello.”  
“You ok?”  
I press me forehead in between his shoulder blades, nuzzling against the soft cotton of his t-shirt.  
“Yeah. I just missed you. It’s nice to actually be able to touch you, and feel you.” I place my hands on his shoulders, squeezing lightly. “You don’t know how many nights I wished you were here with me.” I squeeze his waist, and slip my hands underneath his shirt. “You don’t know how many nights I imagined you were here with me.”  
I run my hands up his toned stomach, feeling his muscles tense under my fingers.  
“Imagined they were your hands...” He shudders. “Instead of my own.”  
He whips round so quickly I’m surprised he doesn’t get whiplash, and smashes his lips against my own. I yelp in surprise, but it quickly turns into a moan when Wade runs his tongue along my bottom lip. I open my mouth, allowing his tongue access, my own twining with his. He lifts me up, and I wrap my legs around his waist. He settles me down on the counter, and steps in between my legs. I pull him close to me, locking my ankles round his back. I could feel his arousal rubbing against my abdomen even through his jeans, and my sweater. I say my sweater, but really it’s a faded, blue sweater with the Apple icon on it that I stole from Wade. The jumper, it’s owner yet to be decided, is pulled off my body, and thrown to the floor. I notice Wade’s eyes drop to my chest, clearly admiring the floral bralette I had recently purchased.  
“Do you like it?” I ask, toying with the strap.  
“Very nice. When did you buy this?”  
“A few days ago. I went on a bit of a shopping spree. I bought this, a night dress, and a black... lace... lingerie set...” I drawl out each syllable slowly, smirking as I notice his eyes darken.  
“I tried it on, and took it for a test run...”  
He tilts his head to the side, his eyebrows raised. I chuckle when the moment of realisation hits him, his eyes going wide.  
“There you go!” I chuckle, leaning my back against the wall.  
I grab him by the neck, and pull him in for a kiss. I thrust my tongue into his mouth, making him groan low in his throat.  
“Do you... want to... go upstairs...?” I ask in between kisses, pulling at his shirt.  
“Sofa’s closer.”  
He lifts me up by the thighs, and carries me into the sitting room, our lips never disconnecting. He drops me down onto the sofa, and quickly covers my body with his own. I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him as close to me as possible. I tug at his shirt, eventually managing to pull it over his head, and toss it somewhere behind him. He begins to trail kisses over my jaw, then down my neck, and over my collarbone. I arch my back, my hips pressing into his. He reaches down to the waistband of my sweatpants, and shimmies them down my thighs. He pauses for a moment, his head bent.  
“Oh, did I forget to mention I bought panties?”  
I watch as his shoulders rise and fall unsteadily, until he looks up at me. His eyes are dark with lust, his brow beaded with sweat.  
“Very sexy. Very...”  
He loses his train of thought, his gaze fixed on the mauve, lace panties that hang low on my hips. I manage to gauge his interest by unbuckling his belt, and undoing his zipper. I pull his jeans, followed by his boxer shorts, down to his knees.  
“I don’t have any condoms.” He mumbles against my lips.  
“It’s ok. I’m on the pill, remember?”  
“Oh thank god. Don’t think I could manage going up the street to buy more.”  
I chuckle softly, my eyes locking with his.  
“I really missed you.”  
“I missed you too.”  
He places a kiss on my nose, followed by a tentative kiss on my lips.  
“You ready?” He asks, tucking a stray strand of hair out of my face.  
I nod my head, and readjust myself on the chair. He reaches down between us, and positions himself at my entrance. He leans forwards, and kisses my lips as he thrusts into me.  
“Am I hurting you?”  
“No, I’m ok.” I reply, trying not to make my discomfort too clear.  
“It’s just been a while.”  
He settles into a rhythm, steadily rocking back and forth. I allow a low moan to escape me, my head dropping back onto the cushions. Wade trails kisses down my neck, and across my sternum, carefully nipping at my skin.  
“Ah...” I moan as he hits a particularly sensitive spot, my legs pulling him closer.  
“Faster. Oh, god...”  
He quickens his pace, his hips bucking violently.  
“Agh!”  
“Oh god...” He moans, gritting his teeth.  
I reach behind my back, and unclasped my bralette, the fabric falling down my arms, revealing my breasts. Wade falters for a moment, his gaze shifting between my chest, and my face.  
“Eyes up here, bab.”  
He looks back to me, his cheeks flushed.  
“Sorry.”  
I chuckle, and place a chaste kiss on his lips. He begins to pick up his pace again. I moan his name loudly, spurring him on.  
“Fuck...!”  
He grins as the profanity rolls from my tongue, and decides to deepen his thrusts.  
“Agh!”  
I dig my fingers into his back, surly leaving claw marks on his skin.  
“Oh god... Agh!” He moans, his eyes closing.  
I feel my body tense, a buzzy feeling filling me. I moan his name as I orgasm, my walls tensing around his cock.  
“I... I’m... I...”  
He groans loudly as he cums, his eyes clenched tightly as he spills his load inside me. I moan at the feeling of his warm, semen filling me, my legs flailing around him. After he’s finished, he collapses on top of me, his chest heaving.  
“You Alright?” I ask, stroking his cheek.  
“Yeah.”  
He nods, then lays his head on my chest, his arms wrapping around my torso. I stroke his hair to soothe him, his heart still hammering away.  
“Sorry that was quick.” He mutters.  
“It was fine! Don’t be so hard on yourself.”  
I place a kiss on his forehead, then go back to stroking his hair. He finally sits up, and pulls out, having gone soft. He rolls to the side, sorts his trousers out, then pulls me close against him.  
“I love you, you know that, don’t you?” He mumbles into my hair.  
“I do know that.” I roll over to face him. “I love you.”  
I kiss him again, and wrap my arms around his neck.  
“Do you wanna watch a movie?”  
“Ok, but can we just stay like this for a minute?”  
He scans my face for a moment, then kisses my forehead.  
“Of course.”  
We lie like that for a while, until Wade eventually gets up, and puts one of the James Bond movie and on. We then curl up together, where I fall asleep.


	3. Wind up merchant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha and Wade invite the others for dinner. Samantha decides to make it interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I need ideas. Please help. :)

This was a terrible idea. Totally shouldn’t have agreed to having the others round for dinner. Wade and I haven’t been able to keep our hands off each other, so having other people round is a mistake. He’s currently sleeping beside me, still recovering from the last round. There’s a sheen of sweat on his forehead, and his breathing is still slightly laboured. I’ve got a pasta bake in the oven which should be ready any second, and the others will be here soon, so I should really wake him up. Ah, but he looks so peaceful... I curl up beside him, inches away from his face, and just watch him for a second. I nuzzle his nose, and tentatively kiss him. He blinks his eyes open, his gaze focusing on me.   
“Hey you.”   
He mumbles in return, and turns his head into the pillow.   
“Come on. We got shit to do.”   
I ruffle his hair, then jump off the bed, and run off into the hall. I take the pasta bake out of the oven, and put the deserts in the fridge to set.  
“As much as I love the sight of you in my boxer shorts, I don’t think the others will appreciate it so much.”   
I look down, and realise I am indeed wearing a pair of Wade’s boxers, and one of his sweaters.   
“Fair point. I’ll go and put on something a tad more classy.”   
I saunter off into our room, and pick out a blue skater dress. There are three sharp raps on the door; our guests.   
Diato, Shoto, and Aech follow me into the dining room, and sit down around the table. Wade comes out of our room, and pours drinks while I go out to get the dinner. We exchange chit chat, and anecdotes, and at one point I laugh so hard soda comes out my nose. I’m so attractive... Wade comes back from the kitchen with dessert, a strawberry trifle. Strawberries and whipped cream... now there’s an idea. The other three get into a disagreement about some video game, so I decide to do a little winding up. I take a strawberry, and dip it into the whipped cream. Once I’m sure I have Wade’s attention, I lick one side of the red fruit, then pop it into my mouth, the cream covering my lips. Wade watches intently as I lick the cream off my mouth and fingers, his jaw tensing as I let them go with a pop. He shakes his head, and goes back to talking to the others. After a few minutes, I decide to up the game. I kick off one of my shoes, and place my foot on Wade’s thigh. He pauses mid sentence, his eyes shifting to mine.   
“What are you doing?”   
“Nothing dear. Continue your conversation.” I chide, shooting him a wink before starting a conversation with Aech about the breakfast club, all the while keeping my foot on his leg. I begin to slide my hand further up him until it’s in between his legs. I move my foot around, and find him already hard. He lets out a small yelp, his body tensing. I take a sip of my wine, eyeing him over my glass, a smirk on my face. He clears his throat, then attempts to continue his conversation. I begin to rub him through his jeans, and he tries his best not to show it on his face, but he’s clearly enjoying this. He mewls quietly when increase the pressure, but plays it off as a sneeze.   
“Samantha, can you help me take these out to the kitchen?”   
“Sure.”   
We gather the plates up, Wade trying to hide his erection, then shuffle awkwardly into the kitchen. I’ve hardly had time to shut the door before I’m pushed up against it, Wade pinning me to it with his body. He dips his tongue into my mouth, sliding it up against mine, making me moan. He slides his hands up my dress, and starts clawing at my bra strap.   
“Honey, we have guests.”   
He whines, and drops his head against my shoulder.   
“You’re mean. Winding me up at the table...” he mumbles, mouthing at my ear.   
“I know. You can punish me later.” I whisper huskily, palming at him through his jeans.   
I turn on my heel, and leave Wade in the kitchen to stare after me.


	4. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha gets a taste of her own medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long, and I’m sorry it’s so short. I will have a much more interesting chapter up next week.

And punish me he did. I’d barely closed the front door when he shoved me up against it. He attacked me with his lips, his teeth, his tongue, all the while his hands roamed my body freely. It took him  
All of three minutes to have us both out of our clothes, and through our bedroom door. We tumble on to the bed, arms and legs flailing.   
“Come on then.” I tease. “Punish me.”   
I swear I hear a low growl escape him as he flips me over onto all fours.   
“Grab the headboard.”   
I turn to raise my eyebrows at him, which earns me a light smack on my bare ass. I crawl over to the end of the bed, and grip the oak frame with both hands. Wade comes up behind me, his firm body pressed against mine. He places one hand on my hip, and one my navel. He sucks gently on my neck as he pulls me on to his lap, my arms still out in front of me. He quickly thrusts into me with a swift move of his hips.   
“Oh, fuck!” I yelp, my grip tightening.   
He bucks his hips back and forth, pulling me down on his cock every few thrusts. He bites down on my collarbone making me scream out in pleasure.   
“Oh, god Wade! Ah! Agh!” I scream as he hits my G spot.   
“Yes! Yes! Oh fuck!” He groans loudly as I arch my back against him.   
He reaches round in front of me, and starts to stroke my clit, sending waves of pleasure through my body. I feel my orgasm approach, so I bite down on my lip to silence myself. Suddenly, Wade stills himself, and moves his hands. He pulls out of me, and shuffles out from underneath me.   
“What?” I ask, turning to look at him in confusion.   
“Now you know how it feels.”   
He grins at me, places a chaste kiss on my cheek, then leaves the room altogether.   
The fuck just happened?


	5. Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha decides to settle the score.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you guys this has taken so long. I got distracted by other fanfics, we’ve all been there. Leave your ideas for another chapter in the comments. I also love hearing feedback. ;)

Samantha and I were spending our Saturday together just watching telly. It was fair to say we were not being productive. Third hour into ‘friends’, she got up, and disappeared in to the hall without a word. Assuming she went to the bathroom, I didn’t peruse, but when she still hadn’t reappeared after about ten minutes, I went in search of her. I opened the door to our room, and there she was. Sat on the bed in a lace nighty, hair tied up, legs spread... with a vibrator in her hand. I knew she had one, but the sight of her with it was still a shock.  
“What...”  
“Like my little toy?” She asked coyly, running her fingers down the length of the red cylinder.  
“I... I... What?”  
“I got bored, so I decided to play.”  
She got up from the bed, and walked towards me. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and my cock throbbing in my trousers. She put one hand on my chest, and the other in my hair.  
“Do you wanna play with me?”  
I shivered. I leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled away.  
“On second thoughts, you didn’t notice that I’d disappeared.”  
I opened my mouth to say something, but she placed her finger to my lips.  
“Shhh, don’t say anything. I think I’ll allow you to watch me play instead.”  
My eyes widened, and my breath caught in my throat.  
She turned on her heal, and sat herself back on the bed. She patted the spot beside her. I sat down, and went to put my hand on her thigh.  
“Nu uh.” She said, smacking my hand away. “Rules are, you can watch, but you cant touch.”  
Then, she turned on the vibrator.  
“Let the games begin.”  
I didn’t know how to react to this. My girlfriend had a vibrator in between her legs, and I just sat there gawking because I wasn’t allowed to touch her. My eyes get wider as the red object disappears inch by inch. Samantha moans softly, her head dropping back. I subconsciously move my hand to my zipper, but she slaps it away.  
“Nope. The rules extend to... mmmm...” She moans out, gripping my hand briefly.  
“You not touching yourself either... ah!”  
I can feel my boxers dampening by the second.  
“Samantha....” I whine through gritted teeth.  
“Oooh, Oh, ah!”  
Her lithe body starts to spasm as her orgasm rips through her, her free hand gripping the sheets. I cum in my pants just from the sight of her.  
“I think we’re even now.” She pants.  
“Yeah. I think so.”


	6. Alternatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha is full of good ideas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it took me such a long time to update, but I hope you enjoy this sorry attempt at a chapter 😆

“Why have we got no glasses?!”  
I lift my head from my book, and turn to look at Samantha. She’s stood on a stool staring into a cupboard.   
“You know what? Fuck it.”  
I furrow my brows as I see her pour some wine out in to a measuring jug.   
“Good thinking.”  
She winks at me, before knocking the book out of my hand and perching in my lap.   
“What-“  
“Don’t feel like sitting on a chair.”   
“Ok, so you’re drinking out of a jug, you don’t want to sit on chairs... you planning on sleeping on top of the microwave instead of in your bed?”  
She chuckles, and lightly smacks my shoulder. She wriggles in my lap, and I immediately feel my blood rush south. Oh fuck. She continues shuffling and drinking her wine. I finally cave, and ask her what she’s playing at.   
“Nothing.” She says coyly. “Just getting comfy.”  
I bite my lip between my teeth.   
“Oh really?”  
She turns around and grins.  
“Yes.”  
She wriggles one more time, and I snap. I grab her hips, and begin rocking her ass in to my groin.   
“Mmmm.” She moans, rolling her head. She wisely puts her glass down, as it’s not long till I’m bucking my hips violently, thrusting my erection up against her.   
“Ahh! Agh!” She yells, her whole body moving with each thrust of my hips.  
“Oh Samantha...” I groan as she sits back on my dick.   
I can feel myself weeping, the insides of my boxers wet. I grip her hips tightly, controlling her pace and movement.   
“Please... Yes! Yes! Yes!”   
Her hands fly out to grip the sofa throw, her back arching.   
“Fuck!”   
I feel something wet trickling onto my leg as Samantha’s body goes limp against my shoulder.   
“Good girl.” I coo softly, stroking her hair.   
She takes a moment to catch her breath, then she swivels round in my lap so she’s straddling my waist. She reaches in between us, and in to my boxers. I groan, and lift my hips up in to her touch. She begins jerking her wrist up and down my length, waves of pleasure hitting me. I feel myself reaching my climax, and my body seizing up. My vision goes white as I cum into Samantha’s hand. I lie back, breathing heavily, my heart pounding. Samantha looks down at me with her big, doe eyes, and licks her fingers. My body quivers, hypersensitive.   
“I think next time I’ll skip your lap, and go straight to your face.”   
She smirks, then gets up, and disappears into the kitchen, leaving me covered in both of our release, completely dumbfounded.


End file.
